Sesion para Dos
by Azrasel
Summary: y si pensaban que conseguir a esa persona especial era facil pues no! Kisa de Fruit basquet y Hihara de la corada de oro tendran que superar mucho antes de poder decir que es una pareja estable.
1. Prologo

**Advertencia: algunos personajes son inventados mios, otros son propiedad de sus autores solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento**

**SESION PARA DOS**

**Prologo**

mierda! Mierda! Voy a llegar tarde, no es que me moleste llegar tarde pero es importante ya que es mi primer dia en la universidad de Miyazaki suena raro que tenga la carrera de diseño de modas pero apenas la acaban de ofertar y no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad... no recuerdo la ultima vez que me sentía tan libre, creo que fue después de que desapareció esa persona, es curioso como empiezo a recordarla después de tanto tiempo digo significo algo muy importante para mi.

Después del acto de ceremonia me disponía a buscar las primeras clases, no con muy buenos resultados, por algún extraño motivo mi orientación estaba herrada y fue al dar la vuelta en esa esquina que mi vida dio otro cambio

-lo siento no te vi, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-fue mi culpa estaba distraída- digo tratando de juntar mis cosas, pero a veces tiendo a meter tanto en una mochila tan pequeña que no se como le hago, la otra persona decidió ayudarme a juntarlas antes de que me avergonzara mas... si con el paso del tiempo la niñita tímida seguía ahí, como me chocaba eso me había esforzado mucho por tratar de borrar eso y ahora un simple desconocido lo hacia salir

-cielos ¿cómo le haces para meter tanto en una mochila?- ¿se estaba quejando? ¿qué le pasa? El iba distraído y un momento quien le da derecho a criticar pero que... –he lo siento no fue mi intención molestarte- dice tratando de sonar despreocupado. o cielos mi cara lo volvió a hacer

-lo siento- me disculpe –bueno lo que pasa es que cuando me pongo... haaa no, no fue la intención de que mi cara, bueno es que dijiste lo que pensaba y... en serio no quise molestar gracias por ayudarme- así o mas estúpida no cabe duda me estoy avergonzando yo sola cuando el suelta la carcajada... estoy completamente el shock y lo único que puedo hacer es salir corriendo... si eso es lo mas inteligente que puedes hacer

Ha pasado dos semanas después de haberme topado con ese chico y desde entonces no dejo de pensar en que hubiera dicho o si mi cara no hubiera mostrado mi molestia, generalmente no me importaría pero tengo un comportamiento psicópata-compulsivo-maniaco en el cual trato de generar varios escenarios de las situaciones y cual hubiera sido el mejor o que hubiera evitado hacer, sin mencionar el hecho de que mi cara tiende a ser un libro abierto, mi terapeuta dice que eso se debe a los años de abuso que estoy a tiempo de corregirlo pero cuesta mucho trabajo mantener una cara ecuánime, por lo menos inconscientemente demuestro la desaprobación de las cosas ahora me hace falta hacer conciencia de lo que he aprendido... es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo

* * *

-¿Honda-san?-

-¿he? Perdón Fuji-san-

-te decía que varios de los chicos nos reuniremos después de clases para discutir el proyecto- termine dirigiéndome con Fuji-san a un bar cerca de la universidad. El lugar era agradable y al fondo se escuchaba una banda de jazz no es que me agrade mucho esa música pero el "ir a hacer el proyecto" no fue mas que un pretexto para que los universitarios se conocieran... como dice mi terapeuta "acóplate a las circunstancias" así que decidí quedarme total mañana no tenia trabajo hasta la tarde y entonces fue cuando lo volví a ver

-Honda-san mira ese chico te esta observando- ni en mis peores pesadillas pensé que el chico que hacia semanas me tropecé me lo volvería a encontrar si que el mundo es pequeño y el se acercaba peligrosamente a nosotras, para mi mala suerte mi queridísima compañera ni tarda ni perezosa se disculpo diciendo que tenia que ir al baño, estaba nerviosa ¿por qué mi corazón latía tan rápido? Y en ese momento... el se fue a la izquierda rumbo a los lavabos uff suerte la mía, tranquila tranquila... tu no crees en el amor a primera vista no después de lo que paso, estas nerviosa porque te sientes todavía humillada por la cara que pudiste haber mostrado si es eso, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza sonreí y seguí tomando de mi bebida

-por favor déjame quedarme un momento aquí- suplico el chico en cuestión que acababa de salir del lavabo, escupí mi bebida en su cara y lo veía con cara de ¿he? El chico se limpio la bebida y me pidió que bajara la voz

-la chica de la barra no entiende un no por respuesta- dice el viendo a la chica en cuestión como si se tratara de una femele fatal, aunque ella parecía buscar algo. El solo ordeno una bebida y dado la posición y el lugar en el que estábamos dudo que nos encontrara en un buen tiempo

-y porque no simplemente te vas- le pregunte un poco molesta por su actitud

-tengo presentación, ni modo de irme- dice dándole un sorbo a su bebida, solo atine a hacer una cara agria y tome mi bebida sin darle importancia, pasaron los incómodos minutos pero Fuji-san no regresaba, el empezó a reírse y señalo uno de los privados

-no creo que venga, tu amiga esta muy animada por allá- cual va siendo mi sorpresa al verla muy animada con dos chicos por la risa de mi "acompañante" mi cara paso de desconcierto, a sorpresa, ira y termino con intento asesino porque el tipo no paraba de reír

-no le veo la gracia- grite molesta, fue entonces cuando repare... lo había vuelto ha hacer estallar a la menor provocación y estar a la defensiva Kyon-sama estaría decepcionado de mi

-ha perdón por reirme no...- dice el chico, pero yo ya estaba con la frente en la mesa lamentándome de nuevo

-no es tu culpa- trate de tranquilizarlo –estas frente a una depresivo-maniaca en potencia- genial!!! Me estaba auto compadeciendo y delante de un desconocido fue cuando vi de reojo que el ya se había levantado, no lo culparía yo saldría huyendo también, a los locos ahí que tenerlos lejos lejos

Y fue cuando escuche su voz

-saben, hoy por fin la encontré, mi búsqueda a terminado. Encontré a la persona mas divertida e interesante... esto es para ti, mi pequeña multifacética- ok estoy desconcertada fue cuando acompañado solo de una trompeta empezó a interpretar Wind de Akeboshi nunca de los nunca la había oído así me levante y me acerque al escenario, por un momento sentí que solo la música era entre él y yo algo que eso solo pasa en los animes si señores por poco y veo los brillitos y las lucecitas después de esa interpretación dio otras igual de alegres y cuando termino la presentación se dirigía a mi me sentía tan... ¿soñada? Peeeero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar y justo detrás de mi me empujo la femele fatal que tanto le estaba huyendo

-Kazuki eso fue genial!!- sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... tiene novia estaba a un paso de retirarme cuando alcance a oir que la chica le preguntaba por esa persona especial y que estaba feliz de que su búsqueda terminara ¿qué? Obviamente me regrese pero no pude decir mas cuando

-Mio-san te presento a esa persona especial- dice el chico sosteniendo mi mano como si fuera un trofeo me sentí tan... rara

-oye amigo no soy un objeto, primero deberías de preguntar mi nombre ¿no?- le dije cruzándome de brazos el se quedo extrañado y empezó a reírse despreocupadamente en tanto su acompañante nos veía con cara desconcertada

-mi nombre es Hihara Kazuki- yo deje pasar un poco mi orgullo e hice una presentación diga de mi antigua familia

-Honda Kisa- solo pude ver que ambos se me quedaron viendo raro... la volví a regar

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Hace mucho que no escribía, por un lado Kisa es uno de mis personajes favoritos de **fruit basket**, cambiare algunas de las situaciones como es el caso de que en este fic Tohru "desapareció" cuando Kisa tenia 16 años no dire mas para no arruinarles la historia

Otro de mis personajes favoritos es Hihara se me hace un chara bastante interesante y eso que solo he visto hasta el cap 20 de **la corda de oro** un chico divertido y nada amargado que a pesar de que se deprime trata de salir adelante además de que se me hace mas interesante que el resto del elenco XD

se me hace bueno escribir de ellos porque están en blanco y las situación tratare de hacerlas divertidas si tienen quejas o sugerencias serán aceptadas y gracias por leer así cualquier review que puedan dejar


	2. Es con fines terapeuticos

**Advertencia: algunos personajes son inventados mios, otros son propiedad de sus autores solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento**

**SESION PARA DOS**

**Cap 1 Solo es con Fines Terapéuticos**

-maldito- fue lo único que atine a pensar al ver a mi "terapeuta" reír a carcajada limpia; no es para menos le estaba comentando de ese peculiar músico que conocí hace días, tan alegre y carismático, pero que me ponía en precarias situaciones pues tendía a cohibirme con su discurso de "tu eres la persona que estaba buscando" lo cual parecía divertir mucho a Kyon-sama de plano que algo me falla, esta claro que le tengo que decir todo a mi terapeuta pero el me cuestiona mucho de la vida sentimental no se si por el bien de la terapia o por el bien del chisme pero Kyon-sama no es un terapeuta cualquiera, a pesar de su aparente juventud y sus terapias poco convencionales (como olvidar el pasear en traje de baño por una de las avenidas principales) es uno de los mejores en su ramo

-regresando al punto Kisa-chan- dijo esto limpiándose una lagrima –¿piensas tener sexo con él?- no he de imaginarme mi cara pues estallo en risas, haaa solo atine a sujetarme el puente de la nariz, a veces siento que le pago a un amigo para psicoanalizarme

-Kyon-sama!!! Apenas lo voy tratando además, heee la maldición no ha sido completamente anulada que tal si...-

-grrrr tendrá toda una fiera en la cama- siento como una brisa sale de la nada e inmediatamente me golpeo la frente

-KYON-SAMA! Hablo en serio- grito parándome cuando empiezo a sujetar las mangas de mi camisa –me costo mucho trabajo desaparecer de la familia Sohma, pero Akito-sama es capaz de encontrarme...- de súbito mi voz se hizo débil y un estremecimiento me recorrió al recordar las amenazas de la cabeza de la familia Sohma si es que seguía en marcha eso de irme. Eran recuerdos duros la maldición de los juunishi y como fueron desapareciendo uno a uno, los intentos desesperados por mantenernos juntos y la fatal desaparición de Tohru-oneesan

-1...2...3- el sonido de unos chasquidos de dedos me trajeron a la realidad, Kyon-sama estaba a mi lado sujetando mi hombro en gesto de fraternidad

-Kisa-chan has avanzado mucho en la terapia, cierto que hay cosas que todavía no superas y Akito Sohma es una de ellas, no vale la pena mortificarse por el momento... todo a tu ritmo-

-todo a tu ritmo...- esas eran las palabras favoritas de onee-san, pienso que si ella me viera en estos momentos se preocuparía mucho por mis actitudes fatalistas Akito-sama todavía no me ha encontrado y no valía la pena preocuparme por eso. Mi problema es estos momentos era Hihara Kazuki

-bueno Kyon-sama entonces que ejercicio con relación a Hihara-san- le pregunte mas animada, pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho al ver su sonrisa gatuna.

* * *

En que estaba pensando Kyon-sama al darme ese ejercicio para esta semana... comparado con lo del traje de baño en la avenida esto era mas difícil...

-Haa Honda-chan- dice un alegre Hihara pero se arrepiente al ver la expresión tan seria en la mencionada la cual se acerca como bólido, tenia la cara roja y estaba temblando, da varias vueltas y se toma de un trago el te que tenia Hihara antes de poder decidirse a hablar

-¡Hihara-san!, ¿tienes algo que hacer el domingo?- pregunto la chica de corrido y sin respirar el chico solo niega con la cabeza asustado pues la cara de honda-chan se esta poniendo morada –¡entonces tu y yo el domingo en la estación del tren a las 3 no es una cita es con fines terapéuticos!- de morado la cara de la chica se esta poniendo azul

-H... Honda-chan quieres sentarte o tomar algo- pregunta el chico un tanto preocupado pues parece que la chica no respira, ella como acartonada se va como llego

-¡tengo clase nos vemos el domingo repito no es una cita es con fines terapéuticos!-

Hihara solo parpadea tratando de asimilar todo, ¿tendría una cita con Kisa Honda? ¿ella en realidad lo había invitado? ¿a que se refería con eso de fines terapéuticos? No había duda esa chica estaba mas loca que una cabra pero eso era lo que le encantaba

* * *

Era sábado por la noche y como todos los sábados Hihara se encuentra con uno de sus buenos amigos de la universidad, dispuesto a ganarle aunque sea una vez en la tan esperada partida de go

-¿y?- Hihara estaba en aprietos su amigo no hacia mas que hacer arrinconarlo en el go y hacer preguntas indiscretas referentes a Honda-chan cosa que lo empezaba a irritar bastante

-no presiones, ya te he dicho que es con "fines terapéuticos"- mala jugada su amigo capturo cuatro piedras de una manera fácil, definitivamente no era la noche de Hihara, su mente divagaba en eso de "fines terapéuticos". Honda-chan se le hacia una persona interesante pero a veces sacaba cada excentricidad que no sabia si tomarlo como bueno o malo ¿a que se referiría con esas palabras? El la quería ayudar y se sentía alagado que le pidiera ayuda pero quería saber en que tendría que ayudarla

-no has pensado que es "histeria"- pregunta su amigo frunciendo el ceño, ciertamente si Hihara pensaba en varias cosas a la vez su calidad de juego mejoraba poniéndolo a el en aprietos, una estrategia sucia pero tenia que hacer que el pajarito cantara si no iba a perder

-tiene sus momentos, pero no es histérica... no en ese cuadro patológico- dice Hihara colocando la ultima ficha en una formación de dos ojos. Hihara no lo noto pero su amigo sonrió gatunamente e hizo un movimiento de ataque indirecto

-me refería a que en la antigüedad se creía que el útero era un órgano móvil que causaba enfermedades y obviamente la patología de la histeria, de ahí su terminología- los ojos de su amigo tenían una mirada juguetona que Hihara no noto por tratar de entender su punto –tal vez tu amiga quiere que le ayudes con eso, de ahí lo de "fines terapéuticos"-

-no lo creo- Hihara se levanto bruscamente –Kisa-chan no es ese tipo de chica- se veía realmente molesto por el comentario, pero ciertamente se sentía confuso por un lado alagado, por el otro decepcionado y ciertamente no sabia por que. Su amigo comenzó a reírse ruidosamente y le pidió que se sentara

-te estas precipitando, no la conoces lo suficiente como para saber que clase de chica es- dice seriamente su amigo una vez que se tranquilizara –recuerda que todos tenemos nuestros esqueletos en el armario- una sonrisa gatuna se formo pero la seriedad y frialdad de sus ojos se mantuvo ante una mirada desconcertada del chico, ahora fue la sonrisa de este ultimo y una ficha de go lo que desconcertó al primero

-yo espero conocerla afondo, porque es la persona que he estado buscando- dice el chico mas tranquilo –agradezco tus recomendaciones, pero no juegues al analista conmigo-

Su amigo vio el tablero, estaba en aprietos Hihara lo había derrotado con un simple movimiento además de conocer sus verdaderas intenciones, sin mas parpadeo un poco y luego con mucho dramatismo se cubrió la cara con el brazo derecho

-me has descubierto Kazuki, soy un ser vil, manipulador y despiadado que lo único que quiere es abrirte los ojos- dice ladeando un poco la cara y tocándose el corazón –la chica perfecta que tanto buscas no existe, todas las mujeres son mortales si no te das cuenta de eso te darás un buen golpe con tu realidad... otra vez- dice con mucho sarcasmo

- no tengo 18 años y Honda-chan no es Kaho- sonríe melancólicamente. Si, su amigo tenia razón, no existía la chica perfecta y vaya que los golpes de la vida lo demostraron pero Honda-chan tenia algo que el buscaba y tenia que averiguar que era –Kaho parecía ser la indicada pero me tarde demasiado en darme cuenta de las cosas y paso lo que paso... que Honda-chan me invite aunque sea por cosas raras de ella me da la oportunidad de conocerla y no pienso desaprovecharla-

-eso matador, así se habla- dice entusiasmado –tal vez tengan algo en común después de todo j ojo jo- Hihara no fue capaz de entender a que se refería su amigo

* * *

Domingo 12:30

Kisa llego temprano para la cita, se sentía bastante nerviosa y no es para menos podía contar con una mano las citas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida y eso la ponía nerviosa, reviso su atuendo el cual consistía de un blusón naranja y pantalones de mezclilla con zapatos bajos, femenino, casual y cómodo una buena elección que solo le tomo escoger en alrededor de una semana, la chica revisa el reloj de su celular y se pregunta si esta a tiempo de salir corriendo, de todos modos Hihara lo entendería le podría argumentar algo como que le cayo mal la comida o alguna cosa por el estilo...

-¡Honda-chan! Que hermosa coincidencia- exclama Mio ante una asustada Kisa la cual por andar metida en sus cosas no se percato del exterior

-Kanazuki-san, me asustaste-

-je je je eso puedo ver ¿has quedado de verte con alguien?-

-bueno- dice Kisa sonrojándose y juntando sus dedos índices, cuando le llega la iluminación divina -¡Kanazuki-san que es lo que se debe hacer en una cita!- suelta como bomba la chica Honda ante una extrañada Mio

Bueno, Kisa Honda era la chica mas rara que conocía, ¿como alguien al que apenas le hablas le preguntarías ese tipo de cosas? ¿será acaso que ha vivido debajo de una piedra? La mirada suplicante de la chica la ponía nerviosa y se preguntaba porque a Kazuki le interesaba tanto... ¿Kazuki y Honda? El ratón cerebral de Mio Kanazuki empezó a correr al darse cuenta de las cosas y atar los cabos: ¡Kazuki y Honda-chan tendrían una cita! Eso explicaría el porque la chica estaría tan nerviosa y el porque el chico estaba en las nubes toda la semana; Honda-chan era una persona muy introvertida podía darse cuenta de eso, tendría que ayudarla ya que desde aquella noche vio cierta química entre ambos

-¿a que horas quedaste de verte con Kazuki?- Honda solo parpadeo desconcertada y su cara se volvió color rojo sangre en tanto trataba de articular palabra, por fin soltó que se había adelantado y tenia unas horas disponibles

Estación del tren 3:45

Hihara estaba preocupado pues Honda llevaba 45 minutos de retraso, no la conocía lo suficiente pero se figuraba que seria capaz de haberlo dejado plantado. Las pocas veces que la había tratado podía ver que ella era sumamente Tímida en especial con el, sonríe al recordar la cara color tomate que pone cada vez que el le dice que es la persona que el estaba buscando, si ella decidiera no aparecer no se lo reprocharía al fin que ya habría otros momentos, tal vez la chica se había precipitado con eso de la cita, observa su reloj el cual marcaba las 4, él era de los que esperaba solo media hora y se retiraba, comenzó a caminar cuando escucho que alguien le gritaba a lo lejos

-Hihara-san, Hihara-san- era Honda-chan que llegaba algo agitada y con la cara roja lo cual no sabia como interpretar –lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde, no fue mi intención-

Después de todo Honda-san si se presento...

La cita no iba tan bien como esperaba Honda luego de "haber llegado tarde" Hihara se mostro muy serio y eso no le agradaba, fueron al cine, curiosearon por las tiendas del centro y platicaron sobre las actividades de la escuela pero las cosas no mejoraron, al contario el chico parecía un tempano lo cual Honda interpreto como un total fracaso, iba a dar por terminada la cita cuando reconoce el lugar por donde estaban

-Hihara-san, ¿podrías acompañarme a un lugar?-

la expresión en como lo dijo y esa mirada tan decidida le dieron un vuelco en el corazón a Hihara y mas se exalto le dio al ver que se acercaban a la zona de los moteles

"te estas precipitando, no la conoces lo suficiente como para saber que clase de chica es"

Esas palabras vinieron a su mente, que tal si en realidad Honda-san quería esa clase de favores, ¿el seria capaz de proporcionárselos?, bueno era el siglo XXI y era típico que un chico y una chica completamente sanos fueran a ese tipo de lugares, no tenia nada de malo, pero, el era de los que mezclaban sentimientos con placer y ciertamente hacerlo solo por hacer un favor se le hacia algo tan frívolo, él no se creía capaz de poder hacer algo así por mas que le gustara una chica

-hemos llegado- dice la chica sonriendo y deteniéndose en la entrada de un motel de bajísimo presupuesto, a pesar de eso era uno de los edificios mas grandes de la zona –vamos Hihara-san ahí algo que tengo que mostrarte y tiene que ser justo ahora- lo hala forzosamente el chico solo alcanza a leer que había una promoción en la cual las habitaciones estaban a mitad de precio dentro de los próximos minutos, no podía creerlo... sabia que Honda-chan era ahorradora pero esto era demasiado

-Kisa-chan hacia mucho que no te veía- dice amablemente la que parecía ser la dueña del establecimiento, chalaron un rato animadamente y Hihara estaba cada vez mas como piedra ¿qué tanto puede venir Honda-san a un lugar como este para que la dueña la conozca? Solo ve como recibe una llave y una mirada picara de parte de la dueña, algo no estaba bien la chica estaba demasiado animada

-se que este día no ha sido bueno, pero después de esto las cosas serán mejor- dice la chica tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a...

-Honda-chan esto no esta bien- dice el chico soltándose del agarre, la chica parpadea extrañada –tu me gustas mucho, pero no es el momento. En primera no se y ni quiero saber el porque conoces este lugar, en segundo yo no me tomo tan a la ligera las cosas- dice el chico molesto, esta solo mira al suelo pensando que la volvió a regar cuando le sonríe a Hihara

-¿confías en mi?- pregunta la chica decidida pero Hihara parece dudar –Hihara-san, no te estoy pidiendo nada malo, esta cita me pareció un bodrio y solo hay una manera de repararla y es por eso que te traje aquí, después de que veas lo que te quiero mostrar eres libre de irte-

No podía negarlo, Kisa estaba nerviosa en principio de cuentas el lugar donde estaban solo era para una cosa y no precisamente para dormir. Mas adelante le explicaría si tenia la oportunidad el porque conocía ese sitio lo importante era mostrarle una parte de ella para romper el hielo, Hihara la tomo de la mano y le pidió que mostrara y así subieron hasta el ultimo piso y Kisa abrió la puerta de... la azotea

Hihara quedo maravillado por la puesta de sol y se le olvido el coraje de pensar que Honda-chan lo hubiera llevado con otras intenciones, a lo lejos se veía la bahía, la cálida brisa anunciaba que el verano estaba presente y su mente voló al tiempo que cursaba la escuela superior, justo cuando conoció a Hino Kahoko su primer amor; una mezcla de sentimiento ambivalentes lo invadió. Eran tan similares y la idea de pensar que solo se había buscado una copia de Kaho no le gusto para nada

-aquí vengo a pensar, se que el lugar no puede ser el mas indicado o da a malas interpretaciones... pero cuando llegue a la ciudad fue el primer lugar que pude conseguir- dice Kisa sacándolo de sus reflexiones –esta cita fue un desastre, discúlpame por llegar tarde ¿eso fue lo que te molesto verdad?-

-no, no fue eso. Es solo que pensé que querías llevar las riendas de las cosas- Honda se mostro extrañada por esta confesión y lo alentó a seguir hablando –tiendes a ser muy mandona así que pensé que te gustaría dirigir las cosas... pero estabas muy rara, creí que si te dejaba tranquila serias tu- dice el chico viéndola fijamente, Honda baja la mirada apenada y muerde su labio inferior intentando formular una respuesta

-eso mismo fue lo que dijo Kanazuki-san- murmuro la chica

-Hablaste con Mio- pregunta el chico sorprendido

-ha lo que pasa es que llegue temprano y me la encontré, le pregunte sobre que hacer en una cita...-dice la chica alzando las manos y empezando a ponerse roja –la verdad es que no he salido mucho en mi vida, podría decirse que he vivido en una jaula... me es difícil relacionarme con las personas- dice la chica apenada

No, definitivamente Kaho y Honda-san no se parecían, esta ultima era demasiada sincera con lo que sentía o le era imposible mentir

-siento si arruine el día, ¿crees que podamos salir otra vez?- pregunta Kisa juntando sus dedos

-Crei que era una reunión con fines terapéuticos- dice Hihara cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose el ofendido

-haa lo era... digo lo es... bueno...- otra vez se estaba poniendo roja como tomate y diciendo todo de corrido, Hihara la toma de los hombros y hace que sus frentes se encuentren logrando que la chica guarde silencio y suspire

-cuando hablas atropelladamente no se te entiende nada, respira y dilo lentamente-

A Kisa le tomo tiempo reponerse, la única persona que se le había acercado sorpresivamente era Kyo y solo para dar un cabezazo

-esta vez fue con fines terapéuticos, pero en realidad quiero conocerte mas Hihara Kazuki- dice sonriendo la chica

-a mi también me gustaría conocerte Honda Kisa, gracias por traerme a jalones a este lugar aunque la próxima vez avísame con que intenciones venimos, me has dado un verdadero susto-

-a caso pensabas que tu y yo...- no formulo la pregunta pues un rojo carmín cubrió su cara y se percato que no se habían separado, Hihara se percato de lo mismo y el sentimiento de tenerla cerca y de esa forma fue por un lado bueno y por otro lado malo se imagino lo incomodo que podría sentirse ella y se separo lo suficiente de manera discreta

-crees que la próxima vez que vengamos pueda traer mi trompeta- pregunto tratando de calmar los ánimos, la chica sonríe feliz olvidándose de las posibles conclusiones que llegase a formular su mente compulsiva

-y podríamos hacer un dueto- dice entusiasmada –se tocar el violín-

Un sentimiento como es el de tomar leche caduca le invadió a Hihara, justo cuando pensaba que podría hacer una diferencia abismal entre ambas resulta que tienen algo en común.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

¿Que les pareció el primer capitulo? Unas aclaraciones Kisa siempre a estado en la residencia Sohma y lo lógico es que no pueda relacionarse tan abiertamente, pienso que a veces las personas se aíslan por X o y circunstancia y al final tienen que ir a terapia para reparar esto, conozco a varias personitas que dicen que la terapia es un asco y cada quien su manera de pensar. Mas o menos se darán una idea de que Kisa lo consulta todo con su terapeuta lo cual no es completamente malo al contario es así como debe funcionar una terapia aunque según se no deben ser tan cercanos pero vamos que en un fic se tienden a exagerar las cosas.

Por otro lado esta Hihara que aunque no va a terapia si consulta las cosas con uno de sus amigos en este caso su mayor trauma y creo que es uno bien conocido y perdón por la pedrada: el clon de la novia (o), este lo he visto mucho donde después de una relación de años terminas buscando a una chica o chico que se parezca a tu antigua novia ¿traumático no? Hihara es un poco mas "maduro" que Kisa pero aun así es un ser humano y como tal tiene sus altibajos, no trato de ponerlo como un príncipe en caballo blanco que venga y rescate a Kisa de todos sus traumas, al contrario trato de ponerlos como dos personas que trataran de superar sus problema juntos y tal vez establecer una relación ¿podrá Kisa superar sus traumas? ¿será que Hihara si se quiere conseguir un clon de su antigua novia? ¿Kyon-sama en realidad es terapeuta? ¿creen que Kisa y Hihara terminen juntos? Para estas respuestas dejen un review y díganme que les parece la historia.


End file.
